


Double Trouble

by orphan_account



Series: Love The Earth [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex, but the bottom line is eren getting fucked by wiggly appendages, kinkmeme fill, levi is a plant, ok i'll stop im sorry, technically it's plantacles, ~~~~~, ~~~~~~~~, ~~~~~~~~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Levi is a beautiful flower (who watches Eren masturbate)</p><p>(another filler asked if plantacles were ok and everyone lost their shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> who let this happen

Carla had never seen such an unusual flower before in her life. Star-shaped, it had five velvety black petals lined with silver and three silver dots going up the center. She couldn’t imagine why such a rare beauty would be hidden behind bouquets of ordinary roses and carnations, shoved in a corner where no one could admire it.

Well that simply wouldn’t do. She picked it up and went to the counter to buy it. The cashier, Seymour, uttered a surprised, “Levi!” when she set the pot down. 

“Excuse me?” She asked. Seymour coughed in embarrassment.

“That’s my Levi flower. I bred him myself for a school project a few months ago. We had a break in last week, and I thought he’d been stolen. Guess not. Where did you find him?”

“Behind some roses.” Carla replied. Seymour was a nice boy, studying to be a botanist, but he had a tendency to babble if you let him. “It’s a beautiful flower Seymour, brilliant work. May I buy it? My son just moved into his own house and this would make a perfect gift for him.”

“Oh certainly! You’re our best customer Mrs. Jaeger.” Seymour said, ringing up her purchase.

“Thank you dear. Tell Audrey I say hello.”

“Will do, Mrs. Jaeger.

(^ O ^)

She intercepted a UPS delivery man when she arrived at her son’s new house. 

“Is that for this address?” She asked, pointing to the package in his arms.

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Oh, then I’ll take it in, I’d like to give my son two presents then!”

“Sure thing.” He handed her the package and went back to his truck. Carla walked up the driveway to the front door and let herself in. 

“Eren!” She called, taking off her shoes. “I’ve got some surprises for you!”

His footsteps thudded down the hallway and he slid into the kitchen in his socked feet.

“Mom!” He said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Delivering your house-warming presents, silly child.” She set her packages down on the trestle table in the kitchen, and smiled at him. Then she frowned. Her son was looking at the delivery package with a look that could only be described as sheer terror.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“N-nothing!” He yelped, snatching the package and clutching it tight to his chest.

“Another one of your action figures?” She sighed. “Eren, I only broke one, and I apologized for it. I even bought you a new one!”

“They’re called mecha figurines.” He clarified. “And you bought me a Transformers doll. It’s not the same thing!”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Look at this flower I found, isn’t it beautiful?” She pushed the pot towards him with her fingertips. Eren relaxed, and hesitantly reached out a hand to touch the plant.

“Wow.” He said, admiring the bloom. “That’s cool. What kind is it?”

“It’s a genetically engineered plant. Seymour named it Levi.”

“Huh.” Eren said, leaning over and sniffing the plant. It had an odd smell for a flower. Kind of dusty and spicy, as if he were in an incense shop. Something weird flopped in his stomach and he straightened, clutching his delivery tighter.

“I’d stay and chat, but I have some errands to run. Bye sweetie.” She kissed his cheek and left.

“Yeah, bye.” He said as she shut the door. He stared at it for a few seconds, then grabbed the flower and bolted to his room. He tossed the package on his mattress (he hadn’t gotten around to buying a bed yet) and set the Levi flower on his windowsill. Perfect. He sniffed it again, and this time felt dizzy from the smoky scent. Had it gotten stronger? He leaned in close and sniffed experimentally. Suddenly he was inhaling in a burst of pollen that suddenly exploded out and he reeled back, sneezing. He glared at the flower, and turned his back on it, focusing all his attention on the innocent brown parcel. He tore into it and lifted his prize out. It had finally arrived. Seven thick inches of flesh-colored synthetic material shaped like the perfect dick, with dual motors for intense vibrations.

His first sex toy. And his first online purchase as an independent adult. Oh man, he could not wait to use it.

He shucked off his clothes, already half-hard and starting to drip precum. What did surprise him was that he could still smell the flower, even though he was at least a good five feet away from it, and for some reason, heat blazed in his stomach as he continued to inhale the scent. He needed to touch himself, or he was gonna die. He flopped on the bed and eagerly began pumping his dick with fast, rough strokes. Shit, he never felt so damn horny in his life and already he was careening towards orgasm faster than he ever had before.

Stopping was the most excruciating thing he had ever done and a loud whimper of frustration left his mouth as he denied himself release. But he didn’t want to come to soon dammit! Hewas barely getting started! Breathing deeply to calm down did nothing to help, only filled his nostrils with that delicious heady smell and worsened the ache in his cock. He took the lube out from under his pillow and slathered three fingers with it. His free hand pinched his nipples, adding a spark of pain to the pleasure of being filled, but he was a fucking masochist and he loved it. He finger-fucked himself harshly, but carefully, positive that touching his prostate would make him blow his load.

Okay, that was enough. He was feverish and sweating and burning with desire and he moaned in pure ecstasy as he slid the toy into his hole. And then, oh, and then he turned on the vibrations and was thrashing on the mattress, high-pitched, lilting moans spilling from his mouth. He made a strangled noise as he came, shooting all over his fist and stomach, multicolored spots dancing in front of his eyes. He turned off the vibrations and lay panting on the bed, breathing in that strong smell and finding...

He wasn’t satisfied. He needed it harder, thicker, longer, he wanted to get viciously fucked like a bitch in heat until he was crying for it to stop while at the same time begging for more. Sighing breathily, he began stroking himself again, sitting up so he could stuff the false cock inside a little bit deeper.

Something caressed his foot and his eyes flew open to see a long vine slithering up his leg. His eyes followed it back to its origin, the Levi flower. His mouth fell open in amazement as more vines burst from the soil of the pot and joined the first, small and slender at first, but growing thicker.

He didn’t bother asking how. He had seen enough hentai to know where this was going.

And the mere thought of it thrilled him.

Gently, the vines trailed over his body and he shivered as they brushed across ticklish spots. Up, up they went while others probed at his stretched entrance. Excitedly, and a little apprehensive, he took out the toy and lay back, legs spread in anticipation.

In a split-second, the vines turned violent in the best of ways, two wrapping around his ankles and bending his knees to his shoulders, keeping his legs apart. One twined around his forearms, binding them together above his head. He moaned softly as a fourth circled around his cock and a fifth took the opportunity to fill his mouth, cutting off his moans and thrusting in and out lightly.

A flash of terror mixed with delight rushed through him as he saw two of the thickest vines approaching his ass. His eyes widened as they twisted together and prodded at the puckered skin. He threw his head back and screamed around the vine in his mouth as they pushed into him, biting down when they brushed his prostate, getting drunk off the taste of the bitter sap that coated his tongue.

Yes, this was what he wanted! He writhed and convulsed as the vines held him down and fucked him open. His eyes rolled back in his head as his sweet spot was viciously, perfectly abused, sending him into realms of pleasure he had only fantasized about. It was /amazing/.

And then the vines fucking him changed, unraveling inside him, the motion making him shout and hump the emptiness above him, the vine on his cock doing nothing. The vines began thrusting into him at different speeds, one going in while the other was coming out so that he was always filled and that had him desperately rutting against nothing as he was overcome by sheer pleasure. His toes curled in anticipation as he felt himself tilting over the edge, the world around him spinning, his mind blank save for the thought of how good coming would feel...

But before he could, the vine on his dick suddenly acted, curling tightly around the base and severing his orgasm. Eren’s face contorted in agony as he arched his back, lifting his hips off the mattress and screaming, the sound muffled by the vine fucking his mouth.

‘Let me come, let me come, let me come, let me come!” He thought frantically, nails digging into his palms. But the Levi flower wasn’t done torturing him yet. Oh no. The vines lifted Eren up off the mattress and held him in mid-air as they continued to fuck him exquisitely. He yelled himself hoarse as he was repeatedly denied relief, the vine in his mouth shoving into his throat, choking him and tears spilled from his eyes as he sobbed, undulating his hips, unsure if he was trying to get away or receive more.

‘Levi!’ He thought angrily, glaring at the plant. ‘Let me come, damn it! Please!”

And like that, the makeshift cock-ring was gone, the vines pushing in at the same time, slamming harshly into his prostate and his mouth was free to cry as he came hard in great spurts that covered his stomach and thighs, some drops landing on the carpet. Breathing raggedly, he was barely aware of being settled back down on the bed by the vines which had withdrawn from his body. One by one, they returned to their place of origin, save for one, which drew the sheets over his naked, trembling body before stroking his cheek in a loving gesture. By the time it had vanished back into the soil, Eren was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you can name the referenced musical you get my appreciation


End file.
